


Sibling Feelings Jams

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Jadekat - Freeform, M/M, cute sibling things, johndave - Freeform, normal teens doing normal teen things, normalstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Jade have a conversation about their boyfriends, one that quickly turns into an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Feelings Jams

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Jade and John have a feelings jam and talk about their separate love lives ( Jade with Karkat, John with Dave)

“He can be such a pain sometimes! Complain, complain, complain.” The girl said, waving her hands around dramatically and rolling her eyes. She had black hair and lime green eyes that stood out against her olive skin.  
“The complaining isn’t the issue for me, really,” the boy responded. “He’s just so... needy! I don’t go on Pesterchum for two days and I come back to fifty messages, all from him!”

The two kids sat together at their kitchen table. They were both just shy of eighteen years of age, and they both looked very similar. The difference was in eye colour, the girl with bright green ones and the boy with blue.

“You’re lucky that you don’t have to date Karkat, John.” Jade said seriously. “He’s such a handful. At least your boyfriend takes you on nice dates.”  
“Dave? Taking me on nice dates? All we do is go to the movies.”  
“You like movies! And he lets you pick which ones you watch.”  
“Yeah, only so he can complain about them,” John grimaced, swirling his orange pop like wine. “Besides, your boyfriend is romantic. He always shows up with flowers, and he wears nice clothes.”  
“He’s stuffy and awkward. He tries too hard to impress me, and then ends up embarrassing himself, so he spends the rest of the date in a sea of self loathing.” Jade sighed.  
“At least he tries. I mean, your boyfriend took you to prom.”  
“Your boyfriend took you stargazing, instead! That’s way better.”  
“Yeah, sure. ‘Better.’” John said, using air quotes. They paused for a moment with neither of them saying anything before John smiled a bit and said, “well, you’re right about one thing. Karkat has way more personal issues than Dave.” Jade didn’t say anything, so John continued, “yup. Karkat hates everyone, and he has the most immense pride. Plus the movies he likes are sucky.”  
“Well, I wouldn’t say they’re sucky. And his pride isn’t immense! That’s an exaggeration!” Jade’s tone was defensive. “At least my boyfriend isn't so dependent on me like Dave is. I almost feel like Dave can’t survive without you!” She grinned, her voice playful.  
“Hey! That’s not true. Dave has lots of hobbies and stuff. Like sword fighting! That’s cooler than what Karkat does in his spare time.” John coughed, jokingly half masking the word “porn novels.”  
“Karkat doesn’t read porn! He reads romance novels, which are actually pretty good... the characters just occasionally have sex! Besides, he’s more romantic than your boyfriend... Karkat actually took me to prom!”  
“Dave took my stargazing, which is way cooler!”

Upon saying that, they both fell into silence, staring at each other.  
“Wow. The circle of stupidity is complete,” John said. “Okay, I admit. Stargazing was pretty fun. And I like it when Dave leaves his long ass raps in my inbox. It’s pretty cute.”  
“And prom was actually romantic. Plus, Karkat is cute when he gets all flustered and awkward.”  
“Yeah. Except stargazing is better. Although I guess it doesn’t really matter what we both did on prom night. I mean, we both got to fourth base, didn’t we?” John whispered ‘fourth base’ like it was taboo.  
Jade laughed, throwing her head back. “Yeah, I guess that’s what matters. Anyway, riveting conversation, but I think all this talk of Karkat is making me crave a date with him. I think I’ll go text him now.”  
John nodded. “Dave’s probably left me a thousand messages that I have to reply to.” He said as Jade got out of her chair and started to leave the room. “Good sibling talk! We should do it again sometime.”  
“Yeah,” Jade replied from the hall. “Next time I need a reminder of how much better my boyfriend is then your’s.”  
“Yeah, right.” John whispered to himself as he smiled at the most recent message Dave had texted him.

TG: <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is kind of what you wanted! :B


End file.
